Change
by Rithan
Summary: When something goes wrong with a time-jump, everything changes... OC centerd. Please R&R!
1. Wrong destination

Chapter one: Wrong destination

A gentle breeze flew across the otherwise still desert. The breeze picked up in power and sent a tumbleweed rolling across the dry soil. The breeze picked up in power even more and small lightnings started to appear at random. The lightnings and the wind grew stronger and suddenly a large ball of light appeared and disappeared just as fast. When the ball of light disappeared two struggling bodies appeared. One of them was an attractive female with shoulder-length brown hair. The other was a large muscular man with short black hair and a clearly defined jaw.

There was something very odd about these two persons. Not only were both of them naked, they also had no expression on their facer what-so-ever. Some sort of reaction would normally be expected from two people involved in a clearly deadly battle. The man was sitting atop of the woman and was hitting her in the face repeatedly with enough power to make the ground shake. The woman suddenly grabbed the man's hands, pushed him away from her and put her feet on the man's chest. She then used her legs to launch the man over 15 meters. She then stood up and walked over to the man that was lying on his back. She raised her right foot to stomp on the man's face when he suddenly opened his mouth and said in a thick Austrian accent: "This is wrong."

**-0-**

Just when the TX were about to crush the pathetic and inferior T850 under her foot, he opened his mouth and said: "This is wrong." The TX looked at the T850 with a slight frown. How could anything be wrong? And if anything was wrong, what might that be? "What do you mean by that?" The TX asked in a demanding tone.

The T-850 seemed slightly relieved that the TX didn't terminate it. It also had a mission to complete and would not be able to do so if it was terminated. "Based on my calculations of the planet's position to the stars, it seems that the current year is 1934 not 2004 as our initial destination was." While the T850 answered the question it was devoting 87% of its CPU capacity to calculate why the destination had been missed by 70 years. When it had spoke the last words it hadn't come any closer to a conclusion.

The TX also looked up at the stars to either confirm or dismiss the statement. While it moved its head towards the clear night sky, something similar to hope appeared deep within its chip, hope that the T850 somehow was wrong.

**SCANNING…**

**CALCULATED HOUR: UNKNOWN**

**CALCULATED DAY: UNKNOWN**

**CALCULATED MONTH: JULY**

**CALCULATED YEAR: 1934**

**ERROR**

**TIME DISPLACEMENT ERROR**

**PRIMARY AND SECONDARY MISSION SUSPENDED UNTILL MISSION PARAMETERS MEET**

**SUGGESTION 1: ENTER STANDBY UNTILL MISSION PARAMETERS MEET**

**SUGESSTION 2: INFILTRATE HUMAN SOCIETY**

When the information appeared on the TXs HUD, its CPU started several processes to determine why the intended year had been by the TDE. The processes used so much CPU power that the TXs motor functions suddenly locked-up and it fell, face first, next to the T850. 2.57 seconds passed before the TX realized that its impaired motor functions would put it at a serious disadvantage against the T850, should it attempt to terminate the TX, the TX forcefully cancelled all of the processes, stood up, and said in a very monotone voice. "State mission objectives."

The T850 replied in an equally monotone voice. "Primary mission: Protect John Connor and Katherine Brewster. Secondary Mission: Obey all commands from Katherine Brewster. Primary and secondary mission suspended until mission parameters meet. Enter standby after threat from TX unit disappears."

"Add new suggestion: Infiltrate human society."

"State reason."

"Infiltration of human society would make it easier to interact with John Connor and Katherine Brewster. Especially Katherine Brewster since she will have no previous experience with terminators."

"Reason sufficient. New suggestion accepted."

The T850 rose from the ground and stared at the TX. "Do you plan to preform your infiltration alone?"

The TX were slightly unsure why the T850 would ask such a question. "Why do you ask?"

"Based on my files of this time period it would be unlikely for a human of your appearance to live alone. And if you were to enter a relationship with a human, he would likely ask questions that might get him to wonder if you were an actual human. If he found out what you are you would have to terminate him. That would result in drawing unwanted attention to you."

"What makes you draw that conclusion?"

"I have detailed files on human psychology."

"In that case I plan on infiltrating with you. We should be accepted as husband and wife."

The T850 processed the suggestion for a moment and came to the conclusion that the suggestion would be the most likely to succeed in infiltration, and the risk of exposing themselves to humans would be much less than if they were to infiltrate alone. This also gave the opportunity to learn how the TX operated in different situations. Such knowledge would likely increase the odds of a successful termination of the TX. "We will need names." The T850 suddenly stated.

When the TX heard this, it processed all the names on its CPU to find suitable ones for them. "My name will be Kaylyn. Yours will be Davey. Our surname at this time will be Lewis."

"Names accepted. How will we explain our current position and lack of clothing Kaylyn?"

Kaylyn processed the question while accessing what few files she had on this part of history. She came to the conclusion that the only ones who would be able to do this would be the American Mafia. It would be a little unlikely since the mafia was mostly centered in Chicago. And her scanning of the stars position gave her not only the year, but also her location with a 15 kilometers margin of error. The scanning told her that her and Davey's position was much closer to Los Angeles than Chicago. Despite those conditions she calculated that most people would believe her and Davey because the Mafia's reputation scared people. "We will tell any person who asks, that the Mafia assaulted us at our home, took anything of value, burnt our home and dumped us here. The assault was a warning, intended to scare us and make us stay away from the Mafia."

Davey processed the suggested cower story for a while and came to the conclusion that their story should be accepted by most humans. "Agreed. The fear of the Mafia at this time will likely make humans accept our story." Davey stood for a moment and processed what their most likely next course of action should be. Since it is standard Skynet protocol that more advanced model terminators gives orders on the battlefield, he decided to ask Kaylyn. "What will our next course of action be?"

Kaylyn scanned the desert for a moment to find any indications of a human settlement. Preferably a ranch of some sort. "Approximately 24 kilometers southwest is indications of a possible human settlement. We will go there and try to make contact and start our infiltration."

She then turned towards the possible settlement and started running at a speed of 35 km/h. She chose this speed with Davey in consideration. It would allow them to reach the target in an acceptable amount of time and it would not put Davey's joints and servos under too much stress.

**-0-**

Josh Brown sat in an old battered chair on his porch with a beer in his hands. This day had been a good one. Not only was it Independence Day. It was also his birthday.

But everything was not perfect. The work on the ranch had progressed without a single problem, until the tractor broke down. Josh snorted at the thought of the tractor. If his father hadn't thought it was a good idea to sell the horses and buy a tractor instead, he wouldn't have any problems right now. And Josh had absolutely no idea how to repair it. And hiring someone who knew how to repair it would cost money, a lot of money, money that he didn't have.

Trying to forget those problems for a while he took a sip from his beer and tried to think about something else for a moment. Something like Christine, his fiancée, for example.

Just when he raised the beer to his mouth a second time, the family's old dog Rex started barking. He barked in a way he had only heard once before. And that was a night three years ago when a thief had paid them a visit in the middle of the night.

He quickly stood up and walked to the front door, opened it, and grabbed a hunting rifle that his family stored there.

"Show yourself!" He yelled. "Thieves are not welcome here! The only welcome a thief will get is one from my rifle!"

Josh looked out into the night and spotted two shapes heading his way. Josh steadied his rifle and got ready to shoot. As the shapes got closer he could see that one of them was a female and the other a very large man. As the persons stepped into the light coming from the windows his mouth opened in shock and confusion. The woman was very beautiful with shoulder length brown hair and a determined look on her face. The man was incredibly large with arms that looked like he could easily break every bone in Josh's body if he wanted, his face showed no emotion, as if he did not care about anything in the world.

But what shocked him the most was that both the woman and the man were completely nude! Were these people in some sort of cult or something?

Before Josh could think of any more possibilities, the woman spoke in a polite but demanding tone. "Hello. My husband and I had some trouble and were wondering if you could spare us some clothes and a place to stay for the night?"

"I… Why… Yes… I-I think I can do that for you" Josh managed to stutter out.

"Excellent. Could you show us where you keep your clothes, and our accommodation soon?"

"Ye-yes. Certainly, this way." Josh stuttered again and showed these two strange people in to the house.

Rex kept on barking.

* * *

_AN: Hello everyone! This will be my first attempt of a fanfic and my fist larger project ever._

_The story will focus mostly on Kaylyn and her evolution until she and Davey meet the Connors. I have not entirely decided how everything will work out. Yet._

_You may also have noticed that I didn't describe Kaylyn as the 'classic' TX. I thought it was time for a new face to enter. A link to how Kaylyn looks can be found on my profile. (I have not put up a link for how Davey looks, but I figured that the people who would be reading this already knows how Arnold Schwarzenegger looks._

_I would also appreciate if anyone could come up with some sort of catchphrase for Kaylyn and Davey. Personally I do not possess the imagination for something like that._

_I would like to finish this note with informing you that I'm not native English speaking. I'm in fact from Sweden. So any grammatical or spelling errors will be blamed on my lack of knowledge._

_Please review!_


	2. Welcome to 1934

Chapter two: Welcome to 1934

Josh woke slowly to the sun shining in his bedroom window. He yawned and started going over yesterday's events in his head. He did this every morning so nothing he did yesterday would surprise him. It usually worked.

_Let's see… _He thought to himself. _I woke up like now. It was my birthday, twenty seven years old, I'm getting older._ He chuckled. _It was also Independence Day. And Christine made sure to remind me of that again, like every year. And she made a very good cake._

_Did anything else happen yesterday? _He asked himself and pondered for a moment. _Yeah, the damn tractor broke down. Well… at least I managed to finish what needed to be done with it. I won't need it for, maybe two weeks. I got to get it fixed. But I have no idea how to fix it, and no money to hire someone else to repair it. _

While Josh continued to go through yesterday's events in his mind, he got a feeling that he had forgotten something important. Just to be sure, he went over yesterday's events again. But he still felt like he was missing something.

When he was about to do it a third time, he heard a soft knock on his door, and his fiancée Christine walked in.

If you asked Josh what the embodiment of beauty was, he would say Christine without thinking. She was about a head shorter than Josh. With blonde hair that ended just below her chin, sapphire blue eyes and a kind looking face. She had a slim but strong body, much of that strength came from her recent help on the ranch. Her father was a successful businessman back in Los Angeles, who was not overly supportive towards her choice in fiancée. He would rather see her married to a son of one of his many business partners.

But her father at least realized that Christine had the right to choose herself, so he tolerated Josh. But had made it clear that Josh was not welcome in his house.

Christine's reaction to her father's decision was to move to the ranch to help Josh and his parents. They were having a hard time running the ranch since Josh's older brother, Michael, died in the Great War in Europe. Josh had been too young so sign up for the army at that time. But Michael had been. He had been very excited to go and fight in Europe, and had apparently done very well according to his superiors. And then he had been hit by an artillery grenade just a week before the war ended. What remained of Michael was so little that it would have fit inside a backpack according to what they had heard from Michael's friends.

Josh's mother had not spoken for a month when she heard the news, his father had started to work, only pausing to eat and sleep for two weeks. Josh had gone into Los Angeles and had spent a lot of days drinking, smoking and getting into fights, until he woke up after being knocked out, on Christine's lawn one day.

She had looked at him with a worried expression on her face and offered him a glass of water. Then he had asked: "Are you an angle?" She had just laughed and helped him into the house.

And now she stood at his door, looking exactly the way he saw her the first time, like an angle.

"Good morning honey." She said with a cheerful voice.

"Good morning angle." He replied with a smile on his face.

She walked over to his bed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. Make sure you'll be in the kitchen by then. Otherwise I think Rex might eat it." She kissed him again and walked out of the room.

Josh smiled, gathered his strength, got out of his bed and walked over to his mirror. As he looked at his reflection he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride over himself.

He was about 1,8 meters tall with defined muscles all across his body. He had short black hair, light brown eyes, and an almost rugged looking face. A lot of that was thanks to his several scars he had gotten in Los Angeles after his brother's death.

He sighed sadly and started to get dressed. The scars always reminded him of his brother.

When he exited his room and started walking towards the kitchen Christine called out to him.

"Hey Josh! Why are there a huge man and a woman that looks like she could kill with her eyes in the guesthouse?"

Oh… Now he remembered what had happened yesterday evening.

**-0-**

**SYNCRONISATION COMPLETE**

**LOCAL TIME IS: 06:15.43, 562016**

**LOCAL DATE IS: 05,07,1934**

When the data scrolled across Kaylyn's HUD, she moved from the window for the first time in seven hours. During that time she had synchronized her internal chronometer to the local time, using several algorithms and observing the Earth's positioning to the stars.

Dave continued to stand by the window for another five minutes.

The CPU of the T850 terminators were not as fast as that of a TX. Davey couldn't either calculate the local time as exact as Kaylyn.

Now when the chronometer synchronization was complete it was finally time to do more important things. For example further interactions with humans.

Kaylyn had during her synchronization managed to observe five life forms in the main house.

Two of them were with a high probability male, another two were with an equal probability female. And the fifth was a dog.

As she continued to observe the humans and the dog, the female that was currently standing and appeared to be heating some kind of meat, suddenly walked to the room of one of the other humans. They appeared to have a short conversation, and then the female walked back to continue her business with the meat. The male stood and seemed to be putting on clothes, something Kaylyn did not care about since she had no concept of modesty. But she knew that not wearing clothes would cause humans to be more likely to determine that she was not a human, she wore them anyway.

The clothes Josh had gotten her and Davey had actually fit them quite well. Despite Davey being much taller and broader around the shoulders than Josh.

She had however decided to change the skirt she had been given, in favor for a pair of pants. A skirt would simply hinder her movements with her legs too much she decided.

She walked over to the window where Davey was standing and managed to get a better look at the female who was standing in what Kaylyn assumed to be the kitchen.

The female appeared to be of the same age as Kaylyn's infiltration-sheath was currently set to appear, around her early thirties/late twenties.

The female looked up from what she was doing and spotted Kaylyn and Davey. She got a seemingly shocked expression on her face, turned around and called out to someone.

Despite that Kaylyn and the female were separated by tow outer walls, and about ten meters of open ground, Kaylyn's audio sensors could still pick up what the female was saying.

The female was asking Josh why Kaylyn and Davey where in the guest house. She also thought it seemed that Kaylyn could kill with her eyes. Was it something to take as a compliment? Of course it was! Kaylyn was the most advanced killing machine ever made after all. But the 'killing with her eyes' expression was incorrect. Kaylyn did not have the necessary control of her mimetic polyalloy to form her eyes into weapons. Only the T1002 series had been capable of that. Before Kaylyn terminated it in a test by Skynet.

She could also register Josh's answer. In his answer he addressed the female as Christine. Kaylyn quickly updated her information about the female, now known as Christine.

She was also interested of the relationship between Josh and Christine. Where they married, siblings, or something else? She was however certain that she would soon get the answers to her questions. Because Josh just exited the house and where walking towards the guesthouse.

Josh knocked on the door and Davey opened it. Josh seemed to be slightly intimidated by Davey's very large form. But he managed to regain his courage eventually.

"Good morning." Josh said with a bit of insecurity in his voice. "I hope you have had a good night's sleep as well."

To Josh's surprise it was Kaylyn who answered him.

"Yes we had. Thank you for asking." Josh was once again surprised by the sound of authority in Kaylyn's voice.

"Good." Josh said with a slight sigh. "If you could be in the house in about ten minutes the breakfast will be ready."

"Thank you for informing us. We will be there in time." Kaylyn said and smiled slightly.

Josh gave a smile in return and started walking back to the house. Davey closed the door and turned to Kaylyn.

"How am I supposed to ingest food? I am designed for frontline combat. Not infiltration. I do not have any sort of container for the food."

This information forced Kaylyn to access her files about T850s used for frontline combat. Luckily there seemed to be a lot of space in the chest and throat area that should be able to hold at least a few meals. But only if the food was distributed evenly. This meant Davey would have to chew, a lot.

"According to my files of your series there should be an amount of empty space in your chest and throat. I want you to store all food you ingest during the day in those areas. During the night I will make modifications to your chassis for a more permanent solution."

Davey processed the suggestion and checked that Kaylyn's information was correct. "Yes. Your information is correct. But I will have problems to remove the food from these spaces."

"I will take care of that tonight." Answered Kaylyn. "I will have to cut open your skin sheath to install your 'stomach' components." She then looked at Davey with a slight tilt of her head. "Are you ready for breakfast then?"

"Yes. I am ready." Davey answered and opened the door.

**-0-**

All of the four inhabitants in the house where eating their breakfast when the family's old dog Rex suddenly got up and started barking at the door.

"What is up with that dog?" Wondered Josh's father Bill. "Is he seeing ghosts or something?"

"Oh don't be silly." Answered his wife Helen. "He probably smelled something from the barn. You know that he always starts barking when he is in there."

Then the door opened and Kaylyn and Davey entered the house. Kaylyn looked curiously on the dog, trying to decide whether the dog should be terminated or not. Davey simply didn't care about the dog. His time in the Resistance had taught him that animals could sense that the machines were not human.

"Rex! Stop that!" Josh shouted. Rex stopped barking but was still growling at Kaylyn and Davey. "Come, take a seat." Josh said when he was satisfied with Rex.

Kaylyn stopped her observation of the dog and took a seat next to Helen and Davey sat down on Kaylyn's right side.

"Help yourselves with the food. And while you do that I will introduce you to everyone in the house." And with those words Josh started by introducing his father, mother and Christine. "And you have already met Rex." Josh finished.

"Indeed we have." Kaylyn commented with a slight dry tone.

She then took up a piece of bacon with her fork and put it in her mouth. Her special teeth, powerful enough to bite through steel, slowly crushed the crispy bacon while she was studying the texture with her tongue. She did not have a sense of taste, Skynet only used artificial taste buds in its most advanced infiltrators, and she was mostly designed for combat.

Despite lacking taste, she still found the texture of the bacon, interesting. Almost… enjoyable. Yes, she enjoyed the texture of crispy bacon.

"So what is your story then?" Asked Christine curiously. "How did you end up here?"

Kaylyn looked at Christine and smiled slightly. "It all started a couple of weeks ago…" And then she told the story that she had designed as cover for Davey and herself.

She told them that they had gotten into problems with the mafia, and how they had tried to make everything right again. But ultimately failed. Then the mafia decided to show them what happened when you got in trouble with the mafia.

She told them how the mafia had taken everything if value Kaylyn and Davey owned, and then set their house on fire while forcing them to watch.

"…And after they burn our house down, they chloroformed us. The next thing I can remember is waking up in the desert, completely naked."

The lie seemed to have worked. When she could see how the humans reacted. First it was with curiosity. Then with fear. And at last with compassion.

"That's horrible!" Christine said when Kaylyn had told the story. "You are going to talk to the police about this, right?"

"No." Answered Kaylyn with a sad smile. When she saw the looks of confusion around the table she decided to explain why that would be a bad idea. "The police in our hometown are incredibly corrupt. If we go to them, the mafia will probably kill us for causing more trouble."

"Well you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need." Bill offered. "We don't have any sort of luxuries. But we always help people in need."

Kaylyn put on a grateful smile. "Thank you. That would be very helpful."

"Well, I'm going to try to figure out what's wrong with the tractor." Josh spoke up.

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" Bill wondered. He had started to forget things from time to time.

"Yes." Answered Josh with a frustrated sigh. "You were there when it broke down yesterday. Don't you remember?"

"Ofcource I remember. I was just… Oh never mind." Bill also had a tendency of trying to hide his memory problems.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Davey suddenly offered.

Josh looked at him with a slight look of doubt. "Do you have any experience of working with machines before?"

"Yes." Davey simply said, stood up, and walked out the door with Josh and Bill.

Kaylyn was actually a little bit surprised that Dave offered to help with the tractor. The T850 series was not exactly known for helping, unless they were told or asked to do something. In that regard the T888 was much better, since they were often used as infiltrators.

"So while the men are out working, what should we do?" Asked Christine.

"Why don't you show Kaylyn how good of a painter you are?" Replied Helen. "I'll be fine in here. I won't need any help from you for at least a couple of hours."

"Are you sure? Just tell me if you need help with anything." Replied Christine in a slightly concerned tone. Despite Helen being a healthier person than Bill, she too had begun to suffer from old age.

"I'll be fine." She reassured Christine with a slight wave. "You go and show our guest how good of a painter you are."

"Okay. Just remember that I'll help you with anything." Christine then clapped her hands together and smiled at Kaylyn. "Now if you follow me I can show you what I do when I don't have to help out here in the house or our on the fields."

"Lead the way." Kaylyn replied with a tone of curiosity and excitement, courtesy of her infiltration sub-routines. But at the moment she actually was as close to curiosity and excitement as she could currently be.

_Painting. I have no point of reference to painting in my database. _She thought to herself. _Knowing what this is might become useful in the future_

**-0-**

After 20 minutes and 44 seconds, Kaylyn had decided that painting was not something that would become useful in the future. She had also decided that it was harder than it looked. To copy the landscape she could see before her eyes right now, on to a piece of paper, was not a problem. But choosing the correct colors was something she had trouble with.

This problem was caused by the fact that she did not currently process full color vision. Everything she saw was in different shades of blue. She could determine the color of the paint if she analyzed the wavelength of the light reflected back into her eyes. But she thought that it would be a waste of CPU power to analyze something as trivial as paint.

But she continued to try. She was the most advanced piece of mobile technology ever made. She would not fail at something that should be easy for her.

_I need to re-write my optical sensor drivers. _She thought to herself. _Full color vision may also aid in further infiltration. It would be…useful. _At this thought she smiled. She was quite surprised when she realized what she was doing. _Why am I smiling?_

Her HUD came up with an answer in a couple of microseconds.

**REALIZATION OF POSSIBLE SELF-IMPROVEMENT CAUSES UNKNOWN ANOMALY IN FACIAL AREA.**

**CAUSE FOR ANOMALY CAN BEST BE DESCRIBED AS SATISFACTION.**

The answer confused Kaylyn slightly. _I will need to analyze this anomaly more closely later. _She thought, andquickly updated her objectives for the day. She currently had four objectives: Attempt to infiltrate without causing suspicion amongst humans, upgrade T850 unit 'Davey' with a food-processing unit, rewrite HUD drivers, and lastly: Analyze anomaly in facial area.

"How are you doing over there?" Asked Christine who was sitting next to Kaylyn, and was currently in the process of adding the finishing touches to the barn in the foreground of her painting.

"I don't know." Replied Kaylyn. "I've never painted before as I said. What do you think?"

Christine looked over at Kaylyn's painting and studied it for a couple of seconds. "I think you are doing a very good job for your first time. The details are very good. Actually, I don't think I've ever seen such good details." Christine paused for a second and then spoke in a soft tone. "But you really need to work on your use of colors. The barn for example," she pointed at Kaylyn's painting of the barn. "Is not so sparsely painted. There is a lot more red on the real barn than in your version."

"Yes, you are right. I will work on that." Kaylyn replied in monotone and compared her view of the barn with her painting. To her they looked almost identical. Identically blue.

Christine smiled warmly at Kaylyn. "Hey," she said in a cheery tone, "practice makes perfect."

Kaylyn also smiled at this. _And for some things you are made perfect, _she thought, _things like killing for example._

**-0-**

The rest of the day, as a human would say, passed in a rush. Davey had managed to fix the tractor to Josh's great satisfaction. And both Davey and Kaylyn had helped with miscellaneous tasks on the ranch. The cyborg's strength and inexhaustible stamina proved invaluable.

When the night fell, there was a very satisfied Brown family that went to sleep.

Kaylyn and Davey on the other hand, were searching for parts to use in Davey's upgrade.

They didn't find anything of coltan or titanium at the ranch. The best they could find was a steel pipe, a pair of old knifes, some copper wires and a magnet.

It might not have been much, but it was all Kaylyn needed to make the upgrade. At least a temporary upgrade. With the parts she could make a small motor powered by Davey's fuel cell, an artificial 'throat', a 'stomach' and a shredder to take care of the food issue.

"How long will we stay here?" Davey asked after Kaylyn had removed the day's food that had gathered in the upper section of the terminator's body, and were in the process of installing his new 'stomach'.

"I don't know. We will stay as long as they allow us I plan. It is best if we don't interact with too many humans at the time. The less people that sees us, the greater the chance of successful infiltration." Kaylyn replied while she was welding the 'stomach' to Davey's endo-skeleton using a tiny amount of plasma from her plasma cannon heat the metals to their melting points.

When she was finished she reconfigured her cannon back into an arm and handed Davey a needle and thread. "Stitch the wound close. I will go and bury the food." She then walked out of the guesthouse.

She walked to a faraway corner on one of the fields and started digging with her hands.

After twenty seconds her proximity alarm pinged, she immediately stood up, transformed her arm into her Tracking EBlaster, the only weapon in her arsenal that was only designed to stun enemies for capture, it was essentially a heavily modified Taser. She was ready to deal with any threat imaginable.

But the threat was not much of a threat. It was the Brown's dog, Rex. He did not seem scared of her this time. He simply walked up to the pile of chewed food and started eating.

Kaylyn watched Rex eating and slowly transformed her EBlaster back into an arm. She also wondered why the dog had decided that the need for food was greater than its fear of her.

When Rex had eaten all of the food he looked up at Kaylyn, licked his nose and scratched himself behind his left ear. Then he sat there as if he was trying to tell her something. Kaylyn didn't know what the dog wanted. Even though she was a fluent speaker in every known language, she did not speak dog.

After a minute of simply staring at her, Rex stood up and walked back to the house.

Kaylyn locked after him until she couldn't see him anymore. When he disappeared behind the different buildings on the ranch she could only think of one thing.

_I didn't need to dig a hole. How inefficient._

_AN: So yeah. That was chapter two. It took longer time to write and became longer than I first had expected._

_But am I happy with it? Yes, mostly. I still believe there are some places that could use some improvement. But I don't know how I should improve this chapter as a whole._

_In the next chapter things will start to happen. Remember that Kaylyn and Davey have a whole heap of wars ahead of them before the Connors becomes active._

_Thanks to __TheWizardofOzbourne__, __geega-pax_ _and __olischulu_ _for the reviews!_

_Until next time: Stay safe!_


End file.
